


Po raz ostatni

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris pragnie tylko jednego. Peter doskonale wie czego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po raz ostatni

Jest jedna chwila, której wyczekujesz: czekasz, aż ci uwierzy.

Dyszycie, spoceni i rozpaleni. Nad twoim ciałem panuje adrenalina, drżysz. Przygląda ci się z uśmiechem. Wie, że nie uciekniesz. Zarozumiały drań. Reagujesz na jego zimne palce dotykające gorącego policzka. Sprawdza cię. Spinasz mięśnie, ale nie próbujesz się bronić. Zgodziłeś się. Podjąłeś jego wyzwanie. 

Powietrze wokół was jest chłodne. Jego oddech osiada kropelkami na twoim nosie, rzęsach, brwiach. Ustach. Zamykasz oczy, unikasz konfrontacji. Jesteś posłuszny. Twój oddech przyśpiesza, a serce wybija nieregularny rytm, gdy jego palce kreślą drogę od obojczyka do podbródka. Wyczuwa przyspieszony puls. Przełykasz, sprawdzając, jak daleko się posunął. Zaciska dłoń. Pierwsze ostrzeżenie. Słyszysz szelest i gorący oddech owiewa płatek twojego ucha. Nie słyszysz kojących słów ani gróźb, obaj wiecie, że nie zadziałają, zamiast tego czujesz, jak wasze ciała ocierają się o siebie. Twój nos rozpoznaje znajome zapachy: woń zgniłego listowia zmieszana z wilgotną, pulchną ziemią i gryzącą sadzą... Przez chwilę ogarniają cię mdłości; kwaśny posmak w ustach, który po przełknięciu pali w gardle, dodatkowo utrudnia oddychanie. Mruczy jak kot, zadowolony z twojej reakcji. Do tego dążył. Zawsze bawiło go twoje poczucie winy. Lubi je, daje mu władzę. Uspokajasz się, gdy kciukiem masuje wrażliwą skórę za uchem; wiesz, ile kosztuje go nie zbić w nie ostrego pazura. Czeka, aż się odprężysz, bo wtedy jesteś cenniejszą zdobyczą.

Nie otwierasz oczu; mogłyby cię zdradzić. 

Nadszedł czas. _Wasza chwila_.

Miękkie opuszki zastępują szpony. Wodzą po twoim gardle, naciskają na tętnicę, niezbyt mocno, jeszcze nie, za wcześnie. On woli zabawę, droczyć się, spychać cię na skraj przepaści, aby pomóc ci wrócić na bezpieczny grunt. Nie znosisz tego, dobrze to wie, ale wie również, że twój opór jest pozorny _. Wymuszony_. Palce zbliżają się do krtani, drażni ją. Przełykasz. Czujesz, jak twoje powieki drżą, gdy walczysz z chęcią ich otwarcia. 

Trwa między wami cisza, przestrzeń wypełniają wasze oddechy i przyśpieszone bicie twojego serca. Jego nie jesteś w stanie usłyszeć, nie czujesz, jak kołacze w piersi przytulonej do twojej własnej, ale wiesz, że jest podekscytowany. Również _tego_ pragnie. Nie stara się zachować dystansu, słyszysz, jak wdycha twój zapach. Mruczy z zadowoleniem, a jego pazury naciskają na skórę. Czujesz, jak strużka krwi spływa po twojej szyi, delikatna i wilgotna w połączeniu z jego oddechem zostawia przyjemny chłód, nim znika za kołnierzem. Zwijasz dłonie w pięści, gdy szpon zatrzymuje się na krtani, nie przebija skóry, jedynie mocno napiera. Dopiero gdy próbujesz złapać gwałtownie powietrze, a panika ogarnia twój umysł, ruch zamiera. Zaciskasz mocno powieki, paznokcie wbijają ci się w skórę, szorstką i twardą od rękojeści pistoletu. 

Upragniona chwila nie nadchodzi. 

Twoje płuca wypełnia świeże powietrze. Trwasz bez ruchu, mimo że od dawna jesteś wolny. Nikt nie powstrzymuje cię przed ucieczką, a mimo to masz wrażenie, że właśnie wtedy nie masz powodu. Jesteś sobą. Przeraża cię i zawstydza, jak słaby się przy nim wydajesz. Chcesz, żeby zrobił to dla siebie. Uważa to za dobrą wymówkę. Przyznajesz mu rację. 

Wciąż masz nadzieję, że następnym razem ci uwierzy. 


End file.
